1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique that can contribute to a reduction in a burden of work on a user in an image processing system in which a driver apparatus gives a command for execution of processing to an image processing apparatus and causes the image processing apparatus to execute desired processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a technique in which a driver apparatus gives an instruction for execution of processing to an image processing apparatus and causes the image processing apparatus to execute desired processing. There is also an image processing apparatus having a test mode (examine printing setting mode) which determines whether the setting contents of the processing is proper or not, based on a result of processing.
In the conventional processing according to the “test mode”, first, after causing the image processing apparatus to execute the processing, a user has to confirm a processing state and, when correction of a setting is necessary, the user present near the image processing apparatus has to return to the driver apparatus and correct the setting. For taking a printed document, the user also has to move to the image processing apparatus from the driver apparatus. Thus, the movement between the image processing apparatus and the driver apparatus imposes a burned on the user.